


Has Found Thy Bed of Crimson Joy

by loveless_klark



Series: Devil's Incarnate [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Also I hope you like Ontari, Clarke be killing people, F/F, Sequel, She's here now, This really makes you see just how overpowered she is, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, like usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_klark/pseuds/loveless_klark
Summary: “What do you want, death?”Clarke chuckled. “It isn’t what I want. It’s what I can give you.”Ontari snarled, but Clarke could see the gleam in her eye. “I don’t want anything from you.”“I can give you more power than you could ever dream."-Or where Clarke storms Azgeda by herself in attempt to crumble Nia's plot.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Devil's Incarnate [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664029
Comments: 19
Kudos: 173





	Has Found Thy Bed of Crimson Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm depressed.
> 
> Not as bad as I was, like, a week ago (if you all saw that post) but I'm still depressed.
> 
> Also I love Ontari and I hope you do too because she's not leaving.
> 
> Not edited because I don't feel like it.

Clarke was starting to understand why Azgeda were always so grouchy.

When she’d first stepped into Azgeda territory, she thought the snow was beautiful. Everything was so  _ white  _ and  _ quiet _ . It seemed oddly peaceful considering those who lived there.

A few days later and she’s taken back all those statements.

Tromping through the snow was not only difficult, but it was  _ loud _ . Each step crunched beneath your feet, making stealth nothing more than a dream. When Clarke found shelter for the first night, her boots were soaked and there was a cold sheen covering her skin. And not only was it freezing, but starting a fire was a challenge when everything was fucking  _ wet _ .

There’d been a snowstorm on the third day.

Clarke vowed to never get so annoyed over rainfall again.

Considering the snow had already driven her half mad, she gave up trying to get to the ice capitol on foot. The first town she came across she stole a horse from and booked it into the forest.

With a horse, Clarke established a new routine. Ride during the night, rest during the day. Even though temperatures dropped down to  _ death  _ at night, it was worth it. She’d rather not make a mess of Azgeda soldiers. Staying out of Nia’s eye was imperative if she was to do this right.

The capitol looked like something out of an old-world fantasy movie.

The first word that came to mind was  _ castle _ . Large stone walls surrounded the city, the very center holding a building maybe half the size of the tower but ten times the width. It too was made of stones, but the frost and ice that coated it’s surface made it look like it was formed straight from the earth. Clarke vowed to return here after Nia had been overthrown. 

It was beautiful.

It was  _ badass _ .

The moonlight reflected off the icy fortress, making it gleam almost blindingly white. It looked like it was glowing. Though that didn’t help with her need for secrecy, it did give her a clear view of where all the guards were stationed. As expected, Nia had them everywhere. She didn’t even trust her own people.

Which was fair. As many Azgedians that supported Nia, there was always a part that opposed her.

She positioned herself maybe a hundred feet from the castle, waiting. Clarke watched the guards, how they moved, what their patterns were, and kept stone still until the moment she deemed right.

Clarke crept as close as she could with the cover of the sparse trees scattered throughout the gap between the wall and the fortress. She was at the side, near the servants' door, four guards patrolling this side of the stone. Even with the snow, Clarke was still fleet-footed enough to dart across the gap and have the two guards on the door dead without even a sound.

Glancing at the other guards, both facing away from her still, she took the two she had killed and leaned the bodies against the wall to give an impression of life. Killing the other two only increased her risk of raising an alarm. She’d have to hope they would stay oblivious for long enough.

It was midnight, so the halls were empty. Clarke weaved her way through the halls, hoping that there was a staircase somewhere in this maze. Luckily, there were multiple. She should have known. Nia would only have the quickest service. 

In all truth, Clarke had no idea where she was going. Nia only sent the most loyal of her followers to Polis, and no one but her guard and the ‘royalty’ (there really was no other word to describe Nia’s entourage) could get into the keep. She was walking in the dark. Literally.

Guards patrolled the halls as well, but inside she had more cover and easily avoided them. She knew her target would likely be kept close to Nia, in extravagant quarters no doubt, and very well guarded. She’d need to be careful. There was nowhere to hide a body in palace halls.

Nia’s room was obvious. Guards were posted everywhere in the hallway, and doors twice the size of Clarke stood closed. There were two rooms on the other side of the hall. She guessed one was for Roan, meaning it would be vacant. The other… 

There were ten guards in this corridor alone. She’d have to deal with them quickly and quietly. The two on her end of the hall were easy enough. She took them each by the neck, killing them instantly and dragging their bodies around the corner. Tucked away in the shadows, she waited. They’d come to her.

She heard the guards in the hall begin to mutter. A soft calling of names, the two she had dead, and footsteps coming her way. As soon as the one turned the corner, she struck. He died without a sound.

Listening to their hushed trig, she heard them decide to investigate. Five of them were coming toward her. She grit her teeth. That many might end badly for her. If even one sounded the alarm, she would have to flee. Clarke rolled up her sleeves. More skin meant easier to kill.

Three turned the corner all at once. Clarke had two of them on the ground in moments, and as the third reared back to call out, she lunged. He collapsed. The other two heard the scuffle and came around with weapons bared. A single tap had them dead.

She peered around the corner, watching the last two guards. They both stood at Nia’s door, wide-eyed and afraid. “ _ Chit bes oso sou du?  _ (what should we do?)” One whispered to the other.

“ _ Set raun hir _ (stay here),” the other said. “ _ Kwin nou na gran laksen in osir. Oso don non nowe _ . (Queen can’t punish us. We did nothing.)”

“ _ Wof huntaripa?  _ (what if there’s an assassin?)”

“ _ Ai nou lu _ …” his face slackened as he looked behind his partner into gleaming blue eyes. Clarke smirked, the glow lighting up her face, making her look more like a wraith. The guard stumbled over his words. Only one came out clear. “ _ Wanheda _ .”

She struck. 

-

With the guards eliminated, she knew she only had so much time before a rotation came around the hallway she’d stacked them in. She’d need to be in and out. That all depended on her target, though.

Pushing open the door, she was greeted by gleaming metal. A cold press against her throat had her stopping in the doorway, looking down at her assailant. Clarke grinned. “Hello, Ontari.”

The knife pressed deeper into her skin. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t call the guards.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow. Her irises lit up with soft light. “You mean you wouldn’t want the power of Wanheda for yourself?”

Ontari’s eyes widened, the knife letting up a bit of pressure. Clarke reached up, grabbing her wrist and twisting it over her head. Ontari slammed into the floor. Clarke kicked the door closed behind her and entered the room.

The girl growled, scrambling to her feet. “What do you want, death?”

Clarke chuckled. “It isn’t what I want. It’s what I can give you.”

Ontari snarled, but Clarke could see the gleam in her eye. “I don’t want anything from  _ you _ .”

Clarke smirked. “I can give you more power than you could ever  _ dream _ ,” she said, smoke wafting from her hands. “You may be a nightblood, but you’re a slave to Nia. I can end that for you. I can give you the power to slaughter her with a single touch.” Clarke raised her hands up, mist drifting around the room, encasing it in blue. 

Ontari watched her warily. “What’s the catch?”

“You use Wanheda’s power for what it is meant to be used and serve the spirits just as I do. You end your pursuit of the throne and swear loyalty to Heda. You renounce all ties to Ice Nation and become my  _ sekon. Wanheda’s sekon _ .” She stepped forward, offering a hand. “What say you?”

Ontari looked at her with a glint of hope. “I’d be free under you?”

“ _ Sha.  _ You will hold a spirit’s power. Spirits answer to none.” Clarke narrowed her eyes. “But you must serve Heda. If you defy this rule, you shall wish you never lived.”

Ontari flipped her knife around and dug it into her palm, blackness oozing out. She raised her chin and held out the knife. “ _ Oso tai choda op kom jus. _ ” 

Clarke grinned. She took the knife and cut her own palm. “ _ Oso tai choda op kom jus. _ ”

As soon as their hands touched, Ontari began to scream.

Clarke laughed aloud as blue light pulsed between them, their blood glowing almost blindingly bright. She reached over to slide the bolt on the door closed, giving them a little more time. By now, guards were sure to be rushing in their direction.

Ontari fell to her knees, panting. Clarke released her hand, wiping it off on her jacket. Ontari was flickering with light. “What the hell did you do to me?”

“Exactly what I promised.” She reached down to heave her off the floor. “Let’s go. We don’t have long.”

Shouts were already echoing from the hallway. Something slammed into the door, loud cursing following when they realized it was bolted shut. Clarke pulled Ontari toward the balcony. Ontari dug her feet into the floor. “Nobody could survive that fall, are you crazy?”

Clarke smirked. “Just a bit.”

With a sharp tug, they both went toppling over the railing.

The snow softened the fall a bit, but it wasn’t needed. A jolt went through Clarke’s body as she landed on her feet, but the sensation went away almost instantly. Ontari swore, shaking herself out. “How are we not dead?”

Clarke grinned. “Thank the spirits.”

-

“Klark, you have left Azgeda in chaos.”

Clarke shrugged, relaxing back into the bed. “Nia’s nightblood, which she wasn’t even supposed to have, has gone missing mysteriously without proof of an assailant other than twelve guards who mysteriously died without a sign of attack. She doesn’t have the evidence to accuse you or me. She will make her accusations, you will repress them, all will be well.”

Lexa sighed, pacing back and forth across the room. “It isn’t so simple.”

“Is it not? She has no evidence. She cannot prove a case without evidence.”

“Klark-”

“Peace, Leksa. We will deal with it tomorrow.” 

She frowned, grumbling something under her breath. “Fine.  _ You  _ will deal with it tomorrow. When Nia throws accusations your way, do not expect me to defend you.”

Clarke hummed, knowing full well that Lexa wouldn’t  _ not  _ defend her and was just being overdramatic as usual. “ _ Sha _ , love. Now come here. It’s been far too long since I’ve seen you.”

“It’s been a week, Klark.” even as she said it, Lexa headed toward the bed. Clarke sat up and threw her legs over the side, allowing Lexa to sit on top of her. 

“Mmm,” she purred, leaning forward to kiss her. “Far too long.”

“Klark-” Lexa gasped as Clarke leaned down and sucked harshly at her pulse. “Klark, I-”

“Shhh,” she hushed, lapping the dark bruise she left on Lexa’s neck. “We’ll deal with it tomorrow. Whatever it is, we’ll deal with it tomorrow.”

Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Always have to end with a bit of Clexa.
> 
> If you have any ideas for another part of the series, I'd love to hear them. The only other idea I have now is more smut.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
